Norrin Radd (Earth-616)
, Herald of Galactus, ; formerly , , , | Relatives = Jartran Radd (father, deceased); Elmar Radd (mother, deceased); Fennan Radd (half-brother, possibly deceased); Carnage ("former symbiote") | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile throughout the known universe; formerly Earth and Galactus' World-Ship, Zenn-La | Alignment = Good | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Silver | Eyes2 = (blue as Norrin Radd) | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (black as Norrin Radd) | UnusualSkinColour = Silver | UnusualFeatures = The Silver Surfer's entire body is composed of a flexible, nearly indestructible, silvery material of Galactus' design. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Zenn-Lavian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Spacefaring Adventurer and Explorer; former would-be world conqueror, minion of Gaea, Earthbound adventurer, scholar, astronomer; sometimes mistakenly regarded as a messianic figure, Herald of Galactus | Education = Tutored in science by Jartran Radd and in the nature of the universe by Galactus; self-taught in various areas, especially history, and absorbed much Zenn-Lavian knowledge from "hypno-powered study cubes" | Origin = Transformed into a Intergalactic Herald by Galactus, alien | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere on Zenn-La, Deneb System, the Milky Way Galaxy | Creators = Jack Kirby; Stan Lee | First = Fantastic Four #48 | HistoryText = One of the noblest and most tormented cosmic entities in the universe, the Silver Surfer treasures freedom above all else, but has often sacrificed his liberty for the greater good. He was born Norrin Radd on the planet Zenn-La, part of an extremely long-lived and technologically advanced humanoid race which had created a worldwide utopia devoid of crime, disease, hunger, poverty, and want of any kind. Norrin's mother Elmar, ill-suited to this stifling environment, eventually killed herself. Urged on by his atypically ambitious father Jartran, Norrin was raised as a grimly intellectual youth, encouraged to seek knowledge, advancement and achievement rather than the aimless hedonism which had come to dominate Zenn-Lavian society; however, a disgraced Jartran would later commit suicide himself after he was accused of idea theft (though not before he had taken a new lover and fathered another son, Fennan, unknown to Norrin). Despite his lifelong lover Shalla-Bal, Norrin grew into a restless soul who longed for challenge and struggle, immersing himself in histories of Zenn-La's adventurous ancient past. Norrin's life changed forever when a menacing alien spacecraft pierced Zenn-La's long-neglected defense systems. Convincing a Council of Scientists member to provide him with a spaceship, Radd soon confronted the invader, Galactus, who intended to consume Zenn-La; Radd offered to become his herald and seek out new worlds for him to sate his hunger in exchange for Galactus sparing Zenn-La. Galactus agreed, transforming Radd into a silver-skinned, cosmic-powered super-being patterned after an adolescent fantasy plucked from Norrin's memories. Known thereafter as the Silver Surfer because of the silvery flying board he rode, Radd departed Zenn-La with Galactus. New Home The Surfer served Galactus well for many years, enjoying exploring the wonders of the universe; however, it became increasingly difficult for Radd to find energy-rich worlds devoid of sentient life. Over time, Galactus subtly altered the Surfer's mind, submerging Radd's emotions and repressing past memories. As a result, the Surfer became much more willing to lead Galactus to inhabited worlds, such as Earth. Locating Earth despite Uatu the Watcher's covert attempts to ward him off, the Surfer caused widespread panic and fought the Fantastic Four . During this conflict, the Surfer met blind sculptress Alicia Masters, who sensed his inner nobility and pleaded with him to spare humanity. His long-dormant emotions stirred by Alicia's beauty and spirit, the Surfer turned on Galactus and helped fight him off long enough for Uatu and the Fantastic Four to secure the Ultimate Nullifier, a cosmic doomsday weapon which forced Galactus to withdraw; however, Galactus punished the Surfer by trapping him on Earth, erecting a cosmic energy barrier around the planet that was uniquely attuned to the Surfer . The Surfer became a melancholy global wanderer, trying to adjust to his new home and understand its people. After a pointless skirmish with Alicia's jealous boyfriend the Thing , the Surfer was befriended and betrayed by Latverian tyrant Doctor Doom, who imprisoned Radd and stole the Surfer's power for himself ; but Doom lost his new might when he collided with Galactus's barrier, and the Surfer's powers were restored . Increasingly pessimistic about humanity, the Surfer tried to befriend fellow outcast the Hulk, but the man-monster's violent temper drove him away. Next, the Surfer took pity on the Mad Thinker's abandoned sentient computer Quasimodo and gave it humanoid form, but he was forced to petrify his new creation after it proved to be criminally insane. Convinced by now that humanity was a savage race that could only survive and evolve if the planet were united against a common foe, the Surfer decided to become that foe; he terrorized the world with his cosmic powers until the U.S. military struck him down with an experimental power-draining "Sonic Shark" missile based on technology developed by the Fantastic Four's Reed Richards. Humbled by the incident and shown the error of his ways by the FF, the Surfer resumed his peaceful wanderings. His abilities were diminished, though they gradually returned to their original power-levels. Aided by the Fantastic Four, the Surfer resisted attempts by Galactus to regain his services; he also faced foes such as the alien Badoon, the demonic Mephisto (who became obsessed with breaking the Surfer's spirit), Asgardian trickster god Loki (who manipulated the Surfer into battling his brother Thor), the alternate-future Overlord, mad scientist Ludwig von Frankenstein, the ghostly Flying Dutchman, rogue Zenn-Lavian scientist Yarro Gort (who coveted Shalla-Bal for himself and died trying to destroy the Surfer), the occultist Warlock Prime, the monstrous Abomination , and the robotic Doomsday Man . One of the Surfer's few true friends during these early adventures was physicist Al B. Harper, who sacrificed his life to help the Surfer save the world from the enigmatic Stranger; the Surfer lit an eternal flame at Harper's grave in memory of his heroism. Several times during this period, the Surfer was briefly reunited with Shalla-Bal, who was used as an unwilling pawn against the Surfer by foes such as Mephisto and Gort; but circumstances always forced the lovers apart, sending Shalla-Bal home each time. Increasingly frustrated by his situation and disgusted by man's inhumanity to man, the Surfer - secretly influenced by Psycho-Man - became more hostile, battling Spider-Man , Human Torch , S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans in a series of misunderstandings and misadventures; but when Doctor Doom temporarily usurped the power of Galactus, the Surfer helped defeat the villain. The Defenders The Surfer formed a temporary alliance with the Hulk and Namor the Sub-Mariner to oppose a new weather technology that threatened to destroy the world; these "Titans Three" completed their mission despite the misguided interference of the Avengers, and even toppled a minor hostile dictator along the way. Namor, Hulk and Doctor Strange soon formed a more enduring heroic alliance as the Defenders, saving the world from Yandroth; they tried to recruit the Surfer for their first mission, but he was recovering from a collision with Galactus's barrier at the time. After aiding Thor against Loki's minion Durok the Demolisher, the Surfer helped the FF defeat Galactus's latest herald, the Air-Walker android, and the FF in turn protected the Surfer by trapping Galactus in the Negative Zone. The Surfer soon fell under the mental sway of Calizuma and his Warrior Wizards, agents of the demonic Undying Ones; freed from their influence by the Defenders, the Surfer helped defeat the wizards and became one of the Defenders' earliest recruits, aiding the team against foes such as the Nameless One, Attuma and the Red Ghost. At one point, a quest to restore the petrified Black Knight (Dane Whitman) led the Defenders into a conflict with the Avengers orchestrated by Loki and Dormammu. In the end, the villains were defeated and the two super-teams parted as friends, though the restless Surfer soon left the active Defenders ranks. Tricked into helping Doctor Doom create the deadly Doomsman android, the Surfer helped the FF neutralize this menace, then clashed with the vampire lord Dracula. Later, the Surfer was present at an Avengers-Defenders gathering, and was ineffectually attacked by mind-controlled heroine Jewel (Jessica Jones). After another clash with the Hulk, the Surfer aided the Defenders against the demonic Six-Fingered Hand and their hellish masters, including Mephisto. After aiding the Avengers against the Molecule Man, declining an offer of Avengers membership, attending the funeral of seemingly deceased Defenders teammates Nighthawk and Valkyrie, and participating in another Avengers-Defenders clash orchestrated by alien menaces Nebulon and Supernalia, the Surfer finally pierced Galactus's barrier with the aid of Reed Richards and escaped Earth; but he discovered Zenn-La had been devastated by a vengeful Galactus, barely capable of supporting life. Worse yet, Shalla-Bal had been abducted back to Earth by Mephisto. Though it meant trapping himself on Earth again (since Reed's escape method would work only once), the Surfer returned to Earth and defeated Mephisto, who sent Shalla-Bal back to Zenn-La, though not before the Surfer endowed her with a portion of his cosmic power which she used to revitalize their ravaged homeworld. when he was briefly possessed by the Carnage Symbiote , January, 1998.]] The Surfer helped the Defenders liberate the Squadron Supreme's alternate Earth (Earth-S) from the control of the demonic Null the Living Darkness, then celebrated the Hulk's brief public acceptance after gaining Bruce Banner's intellect; but the Surfer and his fellow senior Defenders Hulk, Namor and Strange were hoaxed into disbanding after the alien Tribunal convinced them their continued teamwork was fated to cause Earth's doom. The Surfer, meanwhile, helped the Fantastic Four defeat the cosmic-powered Tyros (formerly Galactus's herald Terrax) and locate a missing Reed Richards, helped Earth's heroes neutralize the threat of the near-omnipotent Beyonder, and teamed with the Molecule Man to undo much of the damage done to Earth by the Beyonder. End Of Exile Piercing Galactus's barrier again (this time by using the Thing's simple suggestion of trying to pass through it without his surfboard), the Surfer made peace with Galactus by rescuing his current herald Nova (Frankie Raye) from the Skrulls, after which Galactus finally ended the Surfer's long exile. Radd revisited his homeworld, but Shalla-Bal had become empress of the rejuvenated Zenn-La and was not free to renew their romance. The Surfer became embroiled in fresh hostilities between the interstellar Kree and Skrull empires, and intervened in a series of plots by the Elders of the Universe, who planned to destroy Galactus - and the universe with him - in order to become the supreme powers of a new universe. The Surfer thwarted the Elders with the aid of his new love interest Mantis, the Earth-born cosmic heroine also known as the Celestial Madonna, but she seemingly died in the process; though she would later return, she never fully renewed her romance with the Surfer. Romantic sparks developed between Nova and the Surfer, whose influence gradually led Nova to question the morality of her role as a herald. Galactus finally replaced her with the far more ruthless Morg, who killed Nova during a conflict with the Surfer and most of the other ex-heralds. The Surfer has repeatedly battled space-born menaces such as Reptyl, Ego the Living Planet, Super-Skrull, Midnight Sun, Nebula, Galactus's dark counterpart Tyrant-and, perhaps most notably, Thanos, a death-worshipping rogue Eternal who wiped out half the life in the universe using the omnipotent Infinity Gauntlet before the Surfer teamed with a reborn Adam Warlock and many other heroes to seize and dismantle the gauntlet after undoing its effects. The Surfer has been allied with cosmic adventurers such as Jack of Hearts, Ganymede, Genis-Vell and Warlock's Infinity Watch, who helped the Surfer restore Shalla-Bal to life after she sacrificed herself to save Zenn-La from the supremely powerful Great One. The Surfer also partnered with Quasar, Beta Ray Bill, Morfex and Xenith to form the short-lived Star Masters team, and began participating in occasional Defenders reunions, the Tribunal's hoax having been exposed. During his travels, the Surfer also met his long-lost brother Fennan. However, Zenn-La and its people later seemingly vanished, and the Surfer came to discover that his homeworld had been destroyed in the 1940s by the mysterious, all powerful entity known as the Other. The Zenn-Lavian world and people he had encountered since his leaving the service of Galactus were "re-creations" of the originals. Galactus, after finding Zenn-La utterly decimated by the Other, recreated the planet and its inhabitants in every detail so when the Surfer left his service (as he knew he one day would) he would have a home to return to. So accurate was this new Zenn-La that it convinced not only the Surfer over the years but also convinced the Skrull, Kree, the demonic Mephisto and even the Celestials. Why the "new" Zenn-La dissolved was never made entirely clear but it was likely the result of Galactus' temporary absence from the universe due to being caught in Ultimate Nullifier's blast. Losing his capacity for emotion again, the Surfer returned to Earth, eventually regaining his personality during a time travel adventure and sharing a romance with Alicia Masters. They ultimately parted as friends after many adventures together, one of which pitted them against Galactus's new herald Red Shift and led to the temporary destruction of Galactus himself. When a Gaea-powered curse from a dying Yandroth mystically forced Surfer, Namor, Hulk and Strange to assemble in response to any and all threats to the Earth, the ongoing stress of this situation coupled with the subtle emotional influence of the curse itself gradually drove the four senior Defenders mad, and they attempted to rule the world as the Order in the belief that this was the most efficient way to protect the planet. Their fellow Defenders Hellcat, Nighthawk, Valkyrie and Clea teamed with other heroes-including Ardina, a cosmic-powered woman whom they mystically created from a portion of the Surfer's own energy-to oppose the Order and return them to their senses, just in time to prevent the curse from rendering a resurrected Yandroth all-powerful and almighty. Sakaar The Surfer came across a wormhole in space which called to him. He went through it in order to investigate but found himself on the savage world of Sakaar. His journey through the wormhole weakened him to the point that the denizens of Sakaar were able to enslave him using their obedience disks. Despite many of the Sakaarian's believing him to be the Sakaarson, a messianic figure in Sakaaran culture, the Surfer was forced to fight in the Sakaarian gladiatorial arena. After the arrival of the Hulk on Sakaar, the Surfer was pitted against him in the gladiatorial arena. Hulk initially tried to help the Surfer but due to the obedience disk, the Surfer had no choice but to fight him. The Hulk and his companions managed to defeat the Surfer and in the course of the battle, his obedience disk was destroyed. The Surfer used his Power Cosmic to destroy the obedience disks of all the slaves of Sakaar, freeing them to start a rebellion. He offered the Hulk passage back to Earth or another planet of his choice but Hulk declined, saying he had finally found a home. The Surfer then returned to the stars. Annihilation Wave Fearing a prophesied apocalypse, the Surfer worked with the alien Annunaki race to gather and protect some of Earth's most extraordinarily gifted children; in the end, one of those children-Ellie Waters-saved Earth from the godlike Marduk entity, preventing the apocalypse and reordering reality as if the Marduk crisis had never happened, though Ellie apparently retains her memories of these events. The Surfer has resumed his interstellar wanderings, but remains ready to aid his adopted homeworld should Earth ever need him. Following the Annihilation Wave's entrance into this universe, Silver Surfer again became the herald of Galactus, in order to fight the now-freed Tenebrous and Aegis. He succeeded in destroying them by channeling the energy of the primordial crunch. Galactus rescued him from his mortal wounds and returned him to his original purpose - seeker of worlds for the Devourer. Galactus' Herald Once More Shortly after the superhuman Civil War on his formerly adopted planet Earth, the Fantastic Four (then T'Challa, Storm, Human Torch, and Thing), encountered Galactus, Stardust, and Radd in outer space. The Surfer didn’t want to fight the Fantastic Four, but he had to deliver Epoch the Living Planet to Galactus for sustenance. Epoch didn’t want to be eaten, but she had to pass on what she knew to Gravity, who lacked desire to be the Protector of the Universe, yet grudgingly accepted the role. - Galactus sought energy resources within the planet Orbucen. Nova, the only Centurion remaining after the Annihilation War, pled for Galactus to desist, at least temporarily to give the ships of Orbucen’s population time to evacuate. The Silver Surfer fiercely attacked Nova, and flew both away to another world beyond Galactus’s immediate perceptive range. Nova convinced the Surfer to give the people time to leave. Shortly afterward the Silver Surfer returned to Sakaar, in a plan to feed Galactus with the unique "old power" which he claimed would sate the his master's hunger for thousands of years, and spare many other inhabited worlds in the meantime. He was opposed by the Hulk's son Skaar, and was enslaved by an obedience disc. The conflict is ended when Skaar's mother Caiera sacrificed her soul and old power as sustenance for Galactus. - Defenders VS Offenders Simultaneously the Grandmaster enlisted a much earlier version of the Surfer to reunite with the other three original Defenders, Doctor Strange, Namor and the Hulk, in a contest against the combined forces of Terrax, Baron Mordo, Tiger Shark and the Red Hulk, named the "Offenders". As a prize the Grandmaster offered his champions to restore their dead or otherwise lost love interests. The Surfer and Terrax were teleported by the Grandmaster to the Microverse to battle. Radd was slain by the Red Hulk and his Power Cosmic was absorbed, but was eventually revived alongside the other Offenders and Defenders by the dying Grandmaster. - (2009) Beta Ray Bill decided that Galactus was indeed a force of destruction threatening all of existence, and set out a dangerous yet shockingly fearful plan to stop the World-Eater. As Galactus reached an idyllic planet to consume, he sent the Silver Surfer to stop Bill and prevent him from interfering, though he was less than successful. Battle against the High Evolutionary After the Chaos War, Galactus was weakened to the point that the Surfer was forced to feed him a star. While Galactus recovered, the Surfer returned to Earth in order to pass the time until his masters return. His relaxation was interrupted by the High Evolutionary who used his advanced technology to steal the Surfer's power cosmic, returning him to his original form. The Evolutionary plans to use the power cosmic in order to bring life to barren worlds and places, starting with the Moon. Together with Suzi Endo he attempts to recover his power cosmic and put a stop to the High Evolutionary's plans. The Evolutionary converts Endo into a herald of his own, forcing Norrin to ask the Fantastic Four for help. They assist him and trick Endo into releasing a burst of power cosmic. This burst is enough to trigger a transformation that once again turns Norrin into the Silver Surfer. While he fights Endo and the Evolutionary, Galactus awakens from his slumber and drives the Evolutionary off. Galactus gives the Surfer his freedom and with the cosmic balance now altered due to the terraformation of the Moon, Galactus prepares to consume the Moon. Doing so however would result in an asteroid storm that would wipe out the Earth. The Surfer tries to dissuade Galactus from consuming the Moon, telling him that it couldn't sate his hunger. Galactus retorts that the cosmic balance has been altered and that it is imperative that he consumes. The Surfer agrees to once again become his Herald and to find him another place to eat. He uses his power cosmic to once again make the Moon barren and Galactus removes Endo's power cosmic, returning it to the Surfer. Asgard Affairs When Galactus returned to Earth, Radd found himself in conflict with the Mighty Avenger, Thor. Later he decided to stay and guard an Asgardian artifact. | Powers = The Power Cosmic: The Silver Surfer possesses the Power Cosmic which is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This power was granted to him by Galactus, making Norrin one of the absolute strongest and most powerful beings in the Universe. *'Matter Control/Manipulation and Reconfiguration / Energy Emission and Absorption': The Surfer has complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect he desires. As a result, the Surfer can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements. The Surfer can channel beams of energy through his hands with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets . Additional abilities include erecting force fields, phasing through solid matter , accelerating the evolution of lifeforms on a planet-wide scale seeing the past by peeling back the layers of time, time travel , cast illusions, trans dimensional travel, manipulation and discharging of any form of energy or radiation, bestowing limited cosmic powers to others, reading minds and influencing human emotion and sensation . The Surfer also possesses the ability to suppress the powers of other mutants/beings making them temporarily or permanently out of use to them. He can heal living beings even if they are near-death . He cannot, however, raise the dead. *'God-like Strength': The Surfer possesses almost limitless superhuman strength, though the exact magnitude remains vague. He can lift (press) far in excess of 100 tons effortlessly and can also use the Power Cosmic to increase his strength to incalculable levels . *'Unlimited Invulnerability': The Silver Surfer's silvery "skin" was designed to easily withstand the rigors of deep-space travel, and thus far, it has proven to be virtually indestructible. In fact, his entire body was made highly resistant to injury and he is thus invulnerable to almost all types of physical harm. The Silver Surfer can easily withstand the crushing pressures of a black hole . He is not bothered by the friction associated with atmospheric re-entry, and has withstood plunges into stars and even supernovas unharmed. He also routinely weathers the stresses associated with high-speed travel through space and hyperspace. *'God-like Stamina': The Surfer's highly enhanced musculature generates no fatigue toxins, nor body stress, or even sweat, granting him inexhaustible physical stamina, which allows him to fight other beings for prolonged periods of time before tiring, that is if he even gets tired. *'Hyperspace Travel': By exceeding 99% of the speed of light (186,000 miles per second), the Silver Surfer can shift himself into hyperspace, a dimension in which velocity is not limited by the speed of light . *'Cosmic Senses': The Silver Surfer has certain cosmic-energy enhanced perceptions which enable him through concentration to become aware of the patterns of energy anywhere in the world . These abilities allow him far-ranging vision (in space he can see people clearly over a light year away), the ability to see sub-atomic particles, superhuman hearing, the ability to detect fields, traces, and concentrations of pure forms of energy and discern their natures . *'Cosmic Self-Sustenance': The Silver Surfer does not need to eat or breathe since he absorbs life-maintaining cosmic energy directly through his skin. | Abilities = As Norrin Radd, the Surfer was a scientist, a dreamer, and something of a philosopher, skills which he sometimes finds quite useful. The Surfer, however, is only an average hand-to-hand combatant, depending almost entirely upon his cosmic powers in battle. | Strength = At maximum he has thor-level of strength. | Equipment = Cosmic Surfboard: When flying, the Silver Surfer uses a construct which resembles an earthly surfboard. This "board" is made with the same silvery material (The Galactic Glaze) that composes the Surfer's body, thus making the board almost indestructible. Few forces aside from the power cosmic itself can affect it, and if it is somehow damaged, the Surfer can easily repair it in an instant. The board is psionically linked with the Surfer's mind in some unknown fashion, and it follows his commands instantly. It apparently taps cosmic energy in much the same fashion as the Surfer himself, and although the Surfer could theoretically use the power cosmic to fly without his board, the construct enables him to do so without expending any of his own energy. The Surfer generally limits his speed to Mach 10 (ten times the speed of sound) within the outer layers of a planet's atmosphere, can attain 99.99% the speed of light in regular space, and is calculated to travel more than one hundred thousand time the speed of light . The Silver Surfer is also able to trap living matter into his Surf board for extended periods of time, or even destroy living matter within the board itself. | Transportation = | Weapons = | CustomSection1 = Notable Appearances | CustomText1 = * * , November 1976 * Late January 1992; Featuring: Mephisto, Doctor Strange * and (1998) - becomes Carnage Cosmic for 2 Issues | OtherMedia = Television * Silver Surfer of the Fantastic Four Animated Series (1967) * Silver Surfer of the Fantastic Four Animated Series (1994) * Silver Surfer of the Silver Surfer Animated Series (1998) Film * Silver Surfer of the Fantastic Four Film (2005) Video games * Silver Surfer of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Media of Earth-1218 *In the movie Crimson Tide, Denzel Washington's character breaks up a fight between two crewmen. The fight was over a disagreement about which Silver Surfer was better, the Jack Kirby Silver Surfer or the Moebius Silver Surfer. This scene was written by Quentin Tarantino in an uncredited rewrite of the script. *In the Quentin Tarantino film Reservoir Dogs, a scene taking place in Mr. Orange's apartment features a poster of the Silver Surfer on the wall. *In the movie Breathless, Richard Gere's character reads, and comments on, an issue of a Silver Surfer comic. In a stirring moment, he compares his own alienation with the Surfer's profound cosmic aloneness. *In his song "Darkside of Aquarius", Bruce Dickinson gets help from the lonely Silver Surfer in keeping the Wheel of Dharma moving. *Guitarist Joe Satriani has made multiple allusions to the Silver Surfer, including: **Classic art of the Surfer was featured on the cover of the artist's album Surfing With the Alien. **The song "Back To Shalla-Bal" from his album Flying in a Blue Dream is a Silver Surfer reference. **On his 1998 album Engines of Creation, Satriani reprised Surfer references with the tracks "The Power Cosmic 2000" parts one and two. *The character of Norrin Radd is also used by Bal-Sagoth in "The Scourge of the Fourth Celestial Host", a song from their album The Power Cosmic. *In an episode of the Nickelodeon animated series, Doug, Doug and his friend, Skeeter, pretend to be superheroes. Doug's character, Quail Man, is accompanied by Skeeter's character, The Silver Skeeter, a clear reference to The Silver Surfer. The criticisms of the Surfer's invincibility are noted here, as Skeeter gives his character powers bordering on omnipotence. *In book #20 of the Animorphs series, Marco complains about having to morph in a dirty Burger King bathroom, asking why he has to and stating that the Silver Surfer never has to do things like this. *Clothing company Bathing Ape, or Bape, have a very rare and expensive shoe called the Bathing Ape Limited Edition Silver Surfers, modeled after the Nike Air Force Ones. *In Kringlan, a mall in Reykjavík, Iceland, an entire wall is covered with The Silver Surfer. The wall was painted by the Icelandic pop artist Erró. *In the "Web" story arc of the television show ReBoot, the surfer character is loosely based on The Silver Surfer (i.e. appears to be telekentically connected with his surfboard; only feels pain when his board is damaged) *In the cartoon Dexter's Laboratory, there was a side-story cartoon entitled "Dial M for Monkey", featuring a monkey superhero. In the episode, "Dial M for Monkey: Barbequor", it featured a parody of both Galactus and Silver Surfer as Barbequor, a powerful alien and master of cooking that eats planets, and his partner, the Silver Spooner (who rides a giant spoon). This episode was removed from broadcast syndication after complaints were made about the "effeminate" parody of Silver Spooner. *In the episode of the Fairly Odd Parents called "Might Mom and Dyno Dad", Timmy wishes he can be a Galactus type being to remove his mom and dad's superpowers. His fairy godparents turn into gold versions of the Silver Surfer, but they use skateboards and their crowns are still visible. Cosmo makes a reference to how he's naked. Timmy even calls them "heralds" at one point. * A Surfer feature has been in Fox's arsenal for a decade, but the studio waited because the project is so ambitiously f/x-heavy and Fox has been busy with other Marvel franchises. * In an episode of the television series Andromeda one of the characters, Seamus Harper makes a comment about the Silver Surfer, only to be held aghast when no-one knows who he is talking about. On a side note Al B. Harper, one of the Silver Surfer's friends, has the same last name as Seamus. * A parody of the Silver Surfer was briefly seen in Futurama Comics #2, when the Planet Express crew was soaring through space. * In the song "Things You Can Do", by the underground hip hip supergroup Deltron 3030, Silver Surfer is mentioned. * The Silver Surfer appears on the first page of Futurama Comics #23. The Planet Express knocks him off his board. * In the DC Comics one-shot The Lobo Convention Special, The Silver Surfer is seen getting knocked off his board. | Notes = * The Silver Surfer was one of the characters featured in Series A of the Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. | Trivia = * The Silver Surfer does not participate in the events of Civil War due to the fact it takes place roughly the same time as the Annihilation Wave, and the Surfer was occupied with battling the forces of Annihilus during the time the war takes place. However, the U.S. government cannot require him to register, due to the fact he is not even from the planet and thus is beyond their jurisdiction. | Links = * Complete Silver Surfer Appearance List * Official Marvel Picture site * Tv.com Silver Surfer episode guide * DRG4's Silver Surfer the Animated Series Page * Knightmare6.com; Silver Surfer FAQ * Silver Surfer website * Silver Surfer Message Board }} hu:Ezüst Utazó Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Teleporters Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Microscopic Vision Category:Self Sustenance Category:Healers Category:Power Negation Category:Power Absorption Immunity Category:Captain Universe Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Power Cosmic Category:Order members Category:Sega - Thor